plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy Guides/Black Death
The following are strategies and tips for the Black Death scenario. Please feel free to add your own below: Strategy 1 Recommended genes: *Metabolic Jump *Aerocyte *Patho-Stasis *Genetic Mimic *Xerophile #Start in India. #Evolve the transmissions Rodent 1 and 2, Livestock 1 and 2, Bird 1 and 2, and Extreme Zoonosis. #Then, evolve the abilities Cold Resistance 1 and 2, and Drug Resistance 1 and 2 A player's plague should be spreading fairly quickly by now. #Now, evolve the symptoms Skin Lesions (Optional), Pneumonic plague, Coughing, Sneezing, Pneumonia, and Pulmonary Oedema. #All countries should be infected by now. When the cure reaches 25%, evolve Genetic ReShuffle 1 and Drug Resistance 3. If the cure progress goes above 75%, evolve Hardened Reshuffle 1 and 2. If a player does not think their plague is killing fast enough and have some DNA points to spare, they should evolve Septicemic plague, Total Organ Failure and/or Dysentery. #This will usually guarantee one biohazard if players follow all instructions; the strategist has gotten 2 biohazards using it. It will also work on Mega Brutal difficulty. #:Remember, with Extreme Zoonosis, even if a country is uninfected and has shut down its seaports/airports/land borders, players may still use infected animals in order to infect said country. Strategy 2 Recommended Genes: * Metabolic Jump(recommended)/Cytochrome Surge * Teracyte/Aerocyte/Aquacyte * Patho-Stasis * Genetic Mimic * Extremophile(anything is fine for the environment gene, but extremophile is recommended) Things to take note of before starting: * This type of plague starts with quite severe symptoms at the beginning of the game,so it is easily discovered.As such,the players must increase infectivity rapidly to get the upper hand. * Remember to be careful as this plague can get out of control with it mutations. * Allow all mutations but watch out for those that are extremely lethal if they mutate before you infect everyone.In this case,remember to devolve them first. * Metabolic Jump will make this game much easier because of the high costs needed in the early stages of the game. # Start your plague in South Africa. # Build your points to 15. # Get Flea 2 and Rodent 1. # Build your points to around 45. # Get Rodent 2, Bird 1 and Livestock 1 # Build your points to around 45. # Get Bird 2 and Livestock 2 . # Build your points to around 65. # Get Extreme Zoonosis,Drug Resistance 1,Heat Resistance 1 and Cold Resistance 1. # Build your points to around 70. # Get Drug Resistance 2,Heat Resistance 2 and Cold Resistance 2. # At this point put whatever remaining points into Genetic Hardening and Genetic Reshuffle. This will be your main priority.Don't forget to get Pneumonic Plague and Septicemic Plague if you have extra points. # Do not worry about symptoms, let them mutate by themselves and only watch out for extremely lethal symptoms and devolve them. Note:for the next few points i will not be providing cost suggestions because this is where the game starts being hard to control Warning:always leave some points as backup in case you need to use Genetic Reshuffle ,Genetic Hardening or Hardened Reshuffle. # When everyone is infected,you could devolve all unneeded traits to get some extra points,otherwise work your way to the most lethal symptoms and kill everyone. # Let the remaining people die. Congrats,you have won the game. Strategy 3 (MEGA BRUTAL 3 Biohazzards) by Bihapove This strategy was tested on the mobile version. My record: Best 74578, and 3 three-biohazzard-mega-brutal among 10 MB attempts. Most common failure: New Zealand, Argentina, Greenland, Iceland, "Awareness Day" Recommended Genes: * ATP Boost * Suppression * Sympto-Stasis * Genetic Mimic ** Creationist also works... somehow. * Extremophile Steps # Start in China # Evolve Rodent 1 immediately. # Allow all mutations, except very lethal symptoms and Immune Suppression (it increases mutation). # Get these upgrades in the given order: #* Skin Lesions #* Bird 1 #* Pneumonic plague #* Coughing, Pneumonia, Sneezing, Haemoptysis #* Air 1, Water 1, Water 2 #** Air 2 might be helpful as well. #* Cold Resistance 1, Heat Resistance 1, Drug Resistance 1 #* Bird 2 #* Septicemic plague #* Rash, Sweating, Hypotension, Nausea, Vomiting, Diarrhoea, Pulmonary Oedema, Cysts, Hyper sensitivity, Abscesses #* Cold Resistance 2, Heat Resistance 2, Drug Resistance 2 #* Total Organ Failure #** or Hemorrhagic Shock. I prefer TOF. #* Environmental Hardening #* Dysentery #* Paralysis, Inflammation, Seizures # At this point, go into the Countries page and look for any country that isn't 100% infected yet. Then evolve a corresponding upgrade that helps your pathogen spread in its climate. #* New Zealand and Argentina causes the most trouble in my runs, so I recommend Rodent 2, Livestock 1 and Drug Resistance 3. # Invest your spare DNA points in Genetic Reshuffles. Tips *If one evolves Pneumonic plague, they'll gain access to the Air 1 and Water 1 transmissions. *If they evolve Drug Resistance 2 and Genetic ReShuffle 1, it will unlock Drug Resistance 3. *Evolving Drug Resistance 3 unlocks Hardened Reshuffle 1, which is a combination of Genetic Hardening 1 and Genetic ReShuffle 1. Category:Strategy Category:Scenarios Category:Black Death